


A Little Encouragement

by YoBoiWillie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby William Afton, Clothes Bursting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Gender Dysphoria, Henry likes his chubby bunny, If you’re here from Instagram don’t even fucking think about putting this on your account, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Harm, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, William is a baby but hates being coddled, William is transgender, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoBoiWillie/pseuds/YoBoiWillie
Summary: William has always struggled with his weight, ever since he was young. Henry thinks he can maybe help William see his weight in a different light.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you have a problem with Feederism or eating disorders and believe this story may make you uncomfortable, please do not proceed further. However, if you do choose to proceed, I am not liable for any discomfort or negative reactions you might have. Reader discretion is advised.

William wasn't exactly thin, he never had been. He didn't like it to be brought up though, his weight wasn't something he was eager to discuss. So anytime someone might say something negative about it, he never really handled it well. His reaction could range from just freezing and being unable to form the words for a retort, to a complete emotional breakdown, depending on his mood and how severe the insult was. Today was a breakdown type of day.  
William had been going about his work as usual, mostly just making sure the employees at least cleaned up behind themselves and actually did their duties, as well as interacting with the guests in an attempt to really cement that small business feeling. He enjoyed talking to the customers, it was very refreshing to meet the occasional new faces in town and pleasant to greet old ones. And today was no different, it was pleasant as always. Or it had been until a middle aged woman tripped over his foot because she wasn't looking where she was going. “Ma’am are you alright?” He asked politely as he offered her a hand to help her up. She scowled at him and slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help!" She stood up and looked him up and down. He always hated people like that, the ones who always have something to say and assume about you. He hid his disdain rather well however, she didn't. "You really are setting a great example for the kids huh?" She sarcastically spat at him. "Pardon?" He was genuinely confused as to what she was implying but he knew it wasn't anything good. "A porker like you really doesn’t set a great example of health for the kids”, she looked at him like he was something disgusting. William began to lose his composure, he began to shake a little, his eyes were starting to tear up. “P-Porker?” He stuttered out. “What did you not know you’re fat?” She was mocking him now. It took his whole being not to start crying, he didn’t understand why people had to be like this. That’s when he felt hands on his shoulders, he looked back to see to Henry. Henry looked furious, he was glaring at the woman. “Ma’am I’m gonna have to ask you to leave”, Henry nearly growled. She looked at Henry, seeming to back down just bit. Then she decided to open her mouth again. “I don’t have to leave, he’s the one who started it when his fat ass was in my way”, she seemed very sure of her reasoning despite it being utterly ridiculous. William felt Henry’s grip tighten on his shoulders, he knew he was getting very angry with the woman. “Get out now”, Henry demanded, it wasn’t a loud statement but it didn’t have to be. The woman wasn’t brave enough to talk back to Henry a second time, the man towered over her and if things got physical she would absolutely be taken down. She turned and left the restaurant. William looked at Henry, his eyes still full of tears. Henry led William back to his office. William was about to break down, it was a wonder he kept it together as long as he did. He started to sob, his whole body shaking. Henry stroked his head with one hand, gently holding him in an embrace with the other. William wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he hated breaking down like this in front of anyone. However, with Henry stroking his head and holding on to him, he began to calm down sooner than usual. He looked up at Henry, sniffling a bit. Henry was looking back down at him, he had a look of concern on his face. “You think you’re gonna be alright?” Henry asked calmly. William nodded, wiping his eyes again. Henry kissed William’s head and smiled slightly. William smiled too, actually feeling okay again. He wished he could stay like this forever with Henry, it was such a shame he couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William does something that he probably shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Near fatal suffocation and hospital scenes, as well as improper binding. Don't bind with ace bandages.

If it worked for his chest, why wouldn't it work for his stomach?  
William looked at the bandage in his hand, the same bandage he once used to wrap around his chest. He remembered it getting so tight he couldn't breathe, yet he refused to take it off. It couldn't be any worse for him to wrap it around his stomach, he'd survived with it for a good few years around his chest, so why should his stomach be any different? He contemplated for a second, thinking over the amount of times he'd nearly passed out from wrapping his chest. He finally decided it was worth it, and began to wrap the bandage around his abdomen. He wrapped it as tight as he could muster, his breathing becoming a wheeze. He didn't stop, it didn't matter if he couldn't breathe. He didn't care how lightheaded he was becoming, if he could just be a little thinner. He couldn't keep going, his body tried to take several deep breaths, trying to take in enough oxygen, but he just couldn't breathe deep enough. His vision began to fade, he blacked out.   
He woke up to bright lights in his eyes, the beeping of a heart monitor beside him, and the sound of someone pacing anxiously in front of him. He was in the hospital, currently hooked up to an oxygen mask. He looked towards the sound of the pacing, it was Henry. He looked like he was about to cry, or perhaps he already had, William wasn't quite sure which. Henry looked over at him, a look of relief spreading over his face as tears fell from his eyes. William tried to sit up but his body ached horribly, his whole abdomen was badly bruised. Henry walked over his bedside, wiping tears from his eyes, this was the first time William had ever seen the man cry. Henry stared at him for few seconds. No one spoke, they both just stared at each other, communicating a feeling that words couldn't do justice. Henry looked around quickly, checking if they might be seen, before planting a kiss on William's forehead. William smiled slightly under the oxygen mask. The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. Henry jumped back at the sound of the door and nearly slipped but managed to not fall, William chuckled softly. “Sorry to disturb y’all, I just need to check his vitals”, the nurse said sweetly. William could have sworn she winked at Henry, who's ears turned red. She marked down his vitals and excused herself from the room with a smile. William reached up to take off the oxygen mask, but Henry stopped him. “Wait for the doctor to take it off later, if you didn’t need it they would have removed it already”, Henry stated firmly. William huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Henry sighed and placed a hand on William's cheek. He could tell Henry had been very worried about him, he didn't cry over nothing. It made William feel a little giddy to know that Henry really cared about him. The heart monitor began to beep rapidly, matching the beat of William's racing heart. His cheeks turned red as another nurse came to check on him. William really hoped he would be out of this place soon.


	3. Just Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's insecurities manifest in his dreams.

William hugged himself tightly, shaking violently, his nails digging into his arms. He was in a dark void, faces floated around him. He knew he was asleep, but he couldn't wake up. All he could hear was the taunting of the faces, picking apart his appearance. He tried to scream for them to stop, but nothing came out and the taunting only got louder. He recognized the faces, that only made it worse. He knew what they were saying was true, the ones that stood out the most were the faces of his mother and Henry. Soon, they became the only faces in sight, still spitting their venom. They grew into monstrous versions of the people themselves, eyes and mouth leaking black fluid. His mother’s monster was yelling his birth name, telling him how feminine he looked, how he'd never be a real man no matter what he did. The monster that resembled Henry was making fun of his weight, calling him disgusting. William couldn't take it he tried to scream again, and as before nothing came out. That's when he saw someone else approaching from the darkness, warm yellow light radiating off of him. It was Henry, the real Henry. The monsters disappeared as soon as the light hit them, light Henry approaching him. Henry placed his hand on William's cheek. "Wake up Willie", He said softly.  
William's eyes shot open, he was on Henry's couch, soaked in cold sweat. Henry was standing at his side, a look of concern on his face. "You alright Willie, you were screaming", Henry's voice was soft and comforting. William reached up and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Henry hugged him back, stroking his head. William started sobbing, all his emotions being released at once. "It's alright, I got you", Henry whispered. William buried his face in Henry's chest. Henry kissed his head. William looked up at him. "You don't think I'm disgusting, do you?" William asked, sniffling quietly. "Of course I don't, why would I?" Henry wiped a tear from William's cheek. "You're not disgusting at all", Henry smiled soothingly. William whined. "But I'm fat, I'm not attractive, I'm just a disgusting pig", William started to cry again. Henry frowned, putting a hand on William’s cheek. “Don’t say things like about yourself, you’re wonderful, dare I say beautiful even”, Henry looked him in the eyes, “You are not disgusting”. William sniffed, he hated crying, it made him feel weak. What Henry had said had helped though, he didn’t feel like such a waste of resources. Maybe he could accept he had weight on him. No, the thought of looking at himself in the mirror made him feel physically sick. Healing was gonna take a while.


	4. Henry's Plan

"Will, stop it", Henry said taking the glass of water from his partner, who had previously drained four glasses before it. William frowned, reaching for the glass in Henry's hand. Henry moved it away further out of his reach. "You shouldn't fill up on water, you won't be able to eat anything", Henry placed the glass on the other side of him on the table. "Maybe that's what I'm trying to do", William mumbled angrily. Henry sighed, this behavior wasn't new from William, but he'd thought he had at least stopped trying to avoid eating all together. "I'm aware that's what you were trying to do, but I'm not gonna let you skip another meal today", Henry said sternly, "You already 'forgot' to eat lunch". William looked away, he'd hoped that Henry hadn't noticed him skip lunch. He always felt a little guilty when Henry scolded him about his eating habits, he knew he was right. Henry sighed, the look on William's face making him feel bad for bringing it up, it wasn't his business if William didn't want to eat. William fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, specifically the one directly over his navel. Henry couldn’t help but notice how strained the buttons were, how they looked close to popping off. He was beginning to understand why William was refusing to eat, he didn’t want to gain anymore weight. Henry hated seeing William put his body through hell for something so superficial, he'd much rather William had some extra weight on him than him go too far and end up starving to death.  
William didn't know why he'd even agreed to go out to dinner with Henry, he hadn't planned on eating anything anyways. He was going to be expected to order soon, he was probably going to get a salad. He saw the waiter approach, and put down his menu. The waiter asked for their orders and, before William could even open his mouth, Henry ordered for him. William sank down in his chair, he wanted to vomit. Now he was gonna have to eat whatever Henry ordered for him, and knowing how Henry could get, he’d probably have to eat all of it.  
Henry knew exactly what he was doing when he ordered for William, he was trying to prevent him from skipping dinner entirely. Maybe he could convince William to indulge a bit, though looking at William's face he was not in the mood for indulgence. William looked at Henry, his lip quivering. Henry almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but it was for William's own good.  
The bread arrived first, much to William’s dismay. Henry piled some on to William’s plate. William whined, he couldn’t fathom the idea of eating as much as he was sure Henry was going I force him to. He looked at Henry, who had picked up a piece of bread. “Open up Willie”, he purred. William’s face flushed, this was a feeling he’d never experienced around food. Henry gently pressed the bread against William's lips. William felt like his body was on autopilot, he opened his mouth and allowed Henry to feed him. Henry smiled and fed him another piece. William suddenly realized where he was, he pushed Henry's hand away. "We're in public, Henry", he said. "Well if you finish your dinner maybe we could do a bit more later in private", Henry offered. William pondered for a second then nodded, internally fearing for the endurance of his shirt. Those fears would prove to warranted.  
William held his shirt together, his meal had been extremely rich and filling, as he had suspected it would be. If he let go of his shirt, his buttons would definitely only have seconds left. Henry had this smirk on his face, the kind that made someone know that this had been his plan all along. He helped William out of his chair, then escorted him to his truck. William got in the truck and buckled himself in, his belly being restrained by the tight seatbelt. He whined quietly and tugged at the seatbelt, trying to give his stuffed belly a little room. Henry couldn’t help but notice that the seatbelt was so snug on William’s belly, it made him nearly drool at the sight. He reached over to give William’s belly a gentle pat. William reacted with a quiet squeak and his cheeks burning red. Henry chuckled and started his truck. Before William knew it they had pulled up to the white, two-story house where William lived. William hesitated to get out, however. He turned to Henry. "Would you come inside?..." William asked timidly. Henry smiled and nodded.


	5. Rude Awakening

William woke up and rolled over, coming face to face with Henry, who was fast asleep. He almost felt bad that Henry had stayed over rather than go home to his wife and kids, however he remembered that Henry's wife had taken the twins to her parents' house for the week. She did that a lot, but William had long since decided it was none of his business, even if he was banging her husband behind her back. Henry's snores brought him out of his thoughts, he sat up and stretched. The clock on the wall read 2:05, it was still too early to get up, but something had woken William up. He got up out of bed, and walked over to his bathroom. William examined his appearance in the mirror over the sink, noticing something blue on the edge of his mouth. He wiped it, it was frosting. He didn’t remember eating anything with blue frosting, but in the heat of the previous night he figured it was possible Henry had slipped something blue in there. It had been a strange night, however it was in no way unpleasant. Well, maybe destroying two of his shirts had been a little upsetting in hindsight, but at the time it felt like an amazing thing to do. After the night’s events, William had a feeling he was going to be finding his shirts fitting a bit more snug for a while. His stomach growled, that must have been why he woke up. It was a bit odd he would even feel hungry, considering the amount of food he’d consumed last night. This wasn’t the kind of hunger he was used to, his stomach felt empty and it hurt like hell. Usually his hunger was easy to ignore, it was a little uncomfortable but he could ignore it. This was different, it was new. He sat on the side of his bathtub, hoping the pain would pass. He felt a wave of relief as the pain let up and he felt that familiar form of hunger that he was used to. William glanced at the scale against the wall, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to weigh himself again. He stood up and walked over to the scale, gingerly stepping on to the cold metal. The fact that American scales measured weight in pounds had been a bit of a shock when he had moved from England, of course it would be a bit shocking when the scale went from 10 st. to 140 lbs, but he had gotten used to it. He looked down at the numbers, a little upset by what he saw. 253 lbs, over 110 lbs heavier than he had been when he first came to America. He couldn’t say he was shocked, but it still stung to see it. He sat back on the side of the tub, he didn’t know what he was expecting, he already knew he was overweight. Any thoughts he had previously had about eating something to quell his hunger were gone, replaced with the desire to crawl back in bed and try to suffocate himself with his pillow. So he did indeed crawl back into bed, and lay face down. William felt movement next to him, his jostling of the bed had probably woken Henry up. He looked in Henry’s direction and found he was correct. Henry looked at him, a worried expression on his face. William buried his face in his pillow. He hated being upset over something so trivial as his weight, yet he was. “Willie, what’s wrong?”, Henry asked calmly. “Nothing, I’m fine”, William said, his voice muffled by the pillow, “Go back to sleep”. Henry frowned, he wasn’t going to let up that easily. “Willie tell me what’s wrong”, He said firmly. William looked up at him again, his lip quivering like it did when he was upset. “I’m 110 pounds heavier than when I came to America”, He whined. Henry sighed. “That’s not that bad, you were underweight when you got here”, Henry stated softly. William didn’t want to hear it. “Just because I was underweight doesn’t give me an excuse to be a fat ass pig now”, William said, his voice wavering. Henry furrowed his brow. “You know how feel about you saying things like that about yourself”. Henry wasn’t going to sit there and listen to William put himself down like that, it didn’t help anyone for him to hate himself. William rolled over onto his back, clutching his pillow to his chest. Henry heard a low growl come from William’s stomach. William covered his face with his pillow and whined. Henry grabbed the pillow and tossed it across the room. “You’re hungry”, He said. William’s red face was even visible in the dark. “So what?” William whimpered, covering his face with his arm. “We need to get you something to eat”, Henry patted William’s head. William shook his head. Henry sighed and got up, another plan forming in his head.


	6. Enjoyment

William covered his face with his hands, huffing. He felt a hand grab his ankle. He yelped as he was dragged out of his bed, only to find himself being held in Henry’s arms. Henry nuzzled his face in William’s hair. “Come on bunny, let’s get you something to eat”, Henry said adjusting his hold on the other man. William whined and held on to Henry for dear life. Henry carried him down the stairs, into the kitchen. He sat William down in a chair, patted him on the head, and got to work. William put his head down on the table, feeling very frustrated that Henry refused to let him just wait until morning to eat something. His stomach growled again, he dug his fingers into his midsection roughly.   
Henry was cooking up something big in the kitchen, only the best for his bunny. He was gonna make William something really good, hopefully that would convince him to eat it. So far all he’d come up with was a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato on it, but to be fair it was the middle of the night and William never really had a lot of food in his house. Henry would make it work, he was pretty good at making do with what he had. He glanced at William in the next room, frowning when he saw him with his head down. Henry sighed and made a quick decision to double the amount of food he was going to make, which while he knew William might not like the thought of very much, he was sure his bunny would appreciate feeling comfortably full after a little convincing. Henry got back to work cooking, making enough food for about four people. He brought the food to William at the table.   
William looked up and felt his face flush. He didn’t know whether to be furious or just accept this as parr for the course with Henry. Henry had this dumb grin on his face, the kind of grin that made William want to smack him. He sat down next to him, still grinning. “Come on bunny, if you eat it all I’ll give you a reward”, Henry offered. William sighed, it was just a little food right? Ok, maybe not a little food, but still he could do it, he’s an adult. William took a deep breath and looked at Henry. “Would you....feed me?” Henry smiled wider and nodded, picking up half of one sandwich. William closed his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Henry to feed him.   
William managed to finish all of it pretty quickly. He may have enjoyed being fed a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for soft feeding


End file.
